The present invention relates to a drying system or plant for pasta in thin layers arranged flat or rolled to form cannelloni or other similar shapes.
Predominantly manual systems for drying pasta in thin layers have been known for a long time; such systems use "frames" on which the thin pasta layers (lasagne of various sizes) are laid and dried by exposure to warm air. Said frames however have the disadvantage of presenting a considerable bulk in relation to the amount of treated product and also require an abundant and onerous use of labor.
The pasta layer which is simply laid on said frames furthermore tends to camber during drying. This is a penalizing disadvantage not only because of the scarcely appealing appearance of the dried product but also of the problems related to packaging, the considerably increased bulk and difficulties in classification, counting, etc.